Je Veux Donner Ma Voix
|year=1999 |position=19th |points=14 |previous=Où aller |next=On Aura Le Ciel |conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Je veux donner ma voix (translation: I want to give my voice) was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1999 in Jerusalem performed by Nayah. The song deals with Nayah's desire to give her voice to ensure that peace and harmony prevail in the world, even if it kills her to do so It was performed tenth on the night following Denmark and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in 19th place with 14 points, with bad vocals on the night causing its bad result. Lyrics |-| French= S'il n'y a plus de frontières de nos vies à nos rêves Et plus qu'une bannière, un sourire sur nos lèvres Si les murs sont tombés qui séparaient nos âmes S'il suffit d'exister pour faire brûler la flamme S'il suffit de chanter, s'il suffit de chanter Je veux donner ma voix, je veux donner mes mots Je veux donner ma foi et ma vie en cadeau Je veux donner mon cœur, tout l'amour à venir Inventor un bonheur et ne jamais mourir S'il n'y a plus de guerre qu'on ne gagne d'avance S'il n'y a plus de barrières, plus de différences S'il n'y a plus de chaînes qu'on ne puisse détruire S'il n'y a plus de haine pour cacher un sourire S'il suffit de chanter, s'il suffit de chanter Je veux donner ma voix, je veux donner mes mots Je veux donner ma foi et ma vie en cadeau Je veux donner mon cœur, tout l'amour à venir Inventor un bonheur et ne jamais mourir Jamais mourir Je veux donner ma voix, je veux donner mes mots Je veux donner ma foi et ma vie en cadeau Je veux donner mon cœur, tout l'amour à venir Donner... en mourir... Je veux donner... je veux donner ma voix |-| Translation= If there are no more borders from our lives to our dreams And more than one banner, a smile on our lips If the walls which separated our souls, have fallen If it's enough to exist to get the flame burning If it's enough to sing, if it's enough to sing I want to give my voice, I want to give my words I want to give my faith and my life as a present I want to give my heart, all love yet to come Invent a happiness and never die If there's no more war which is won in advance If there are no more barriers, no more differences If there are no more chains which can't be destroyed If there's no more hatred to hide a smile If it's enough to sing, if it's enough to sing I want to give my voice, I want to give my words I want to give my faith and my life as a present I want to give my heart, all love yet to come Invent a happiness and never die Never die I want to give my voice, I want to give my words I want to give my faith and my life as a present I want to give my heart, all love yet to come Inventor un bonheur et ne jamais mourir Invent a happiness and never die Giving... by dying... I want to give... I want to give my voice Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1999 Category:20th Century Eurovision